The Devil's Heart
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Tamara awakes in a bed only to remember the events prior to her ending up there. The Scorpion is trying to romance her again and Lucifer is just annoyed with the whole situation. Rated M for later chapters.


The Devil's Heart

**A/N: So this is my first Devil's Carnival Fanfiction. I've been trying to branch out into writing different fics. It is also loosely based on a dream I had mostly the pieces I can remember. It is Lucifer/Tamara. With a little bit of Tamara/The Scorpion. **

Chapter One

Her green eyes opened slowly, what happened? Oh that's right, the handsome monster..The Scorpion…stabbed her in the heart. Why was she always falling for the wrong guy? She tried not to think about it, just as her eyes began to adjust to her environment. She was not strapped to The Scorpion's wheel anymore. She was in a large bed, under red satin sheets. Her chestnut hair brushed against her back in silky ringlets and she was in a lovely silky white sleeping gown.

Who's room was this? "Hello?" She called out, timidly. She was afraid of who or what she'd run into next. She sat up and stepped down from the bed slowly. The floor was oddly warm against her bare feet. She decided to take a chance to leave the room, it was probably not a good idea to stick around.

Flashes of what seemed like a dream seemed to startle her. She was singing with…the Devil? He had an amazing voice, and his hands were surprisingly gentle as he sung her to sleep. Tamara shook her head, it was a dream. It had to be only a dream. The Scorpion however..was not a dream. More like a nightmare. A handsome, charming..poisonous nightmare.

Her footsteps grew louder as she walked down the dark path, she seemed to be indoors, and not in a tent where she had..died? No…no, you didn't die in Hell or if you did, you just woke up back in Hell. Though Tamara had expected to wake up strapped to the Wheel. Someone had to have brought her to the strange room before she had woken up.

"Whoa, where are you off to Darling?" said a very familiar voice. Tamara shuddered, she didn't know if it was out of fear, disgust or…pleasure. She turned to face him, The Scorpion was still handsome, like a Greaser from the dead. He had that same crooked smile and his eyes looked her up and down as if he wanted to eat her up.

She shivered again. It was not hot in Hell as the living often said, it was rather cold. Especially in the thin night gown she wore. "I don't want to talk to you," Tamara said, childishly. She continued to walk down the hall of the strange place. She could feel that he was now following her, his booted feet made loud thumps on the stone floor.

"Aw come on, Dear. It's not like it hurt," The Scorpion replied, as if he had only been caught kissing another girl. Which, he had been. He'd been kissing the woman who looked like a doll with a broken porcelain face. She shivered again, upset with herself for falling for his tricks.

Tamara turned around to face him, angrily. "No it didn't her physically but, it hurt me! I thought you really cared! I thought I was special to you! But, I'm not. I'm just like that other wheel girl who was stupid enough to trust you!" Tamara snapped, turning around and stomping off. She did not want to be around him..because, if she was…he could charm her again and she would probably end up in his arms and back on the stupid wheel with a knife through her heart. Again.

"You are special Honey, I'm sorry I threw it into your chest. I won't do it again, I swear. Just give me a chance," he said, making her stop in front of a dark wooden door. Her head screamed at her not to turn around but, damn it her heart was telling her to listen to him. She turned to look at him, gosh he was handsome.

"Okay apology accepted," Tamara replied, smiling a little. She didn't want to completely forgive him so she had to hold back her real smile. He grinned a devilish grin and stroked her cheek softly before lowering his head and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Back in his tent, Lucifer was reapplying his white face makeup. He was getting ready to herd the newly damned into their roles at the Carnival. Though, in the back of his mind he thought of her. He reveled in the memory of the feel of her skin, her quivering under the thin filmy gown she wore and the scent of the forest in her chestnut curls.

He rolled his eyes as he applied the black lipstick. Lucifer didn't fall in love. Lucifer didn't even really have a heart. Only soft spots for those he knew didn't really deserve to suffer here. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He had let John and Daniel go because they did not belong in Hell. Tamara though…she was different. She was special. And beautiful. He slammed his hands against his table and grumbled, annoyed by his thoughts. He shook his head and looked in the mirror, he looked like a demented devil mime. Just as he liked it. With that thought, he got up and walked out of his personal tent.

He'd go do a little planning for the new show. That should keep him from thinking about her. He heard a familiar giggle and stood quietly by his tent. It was Tamara and The Scorpion. They were walking together and every once in a while, The Scorpion would grab her hand and pull her along, though she would pull away coquettishly. Lucifer tried not to let the sight bother him and he continued on, knowing that The Scorpion would hurt her again, and then she would be his.

**A/N: So here's my first attempt. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. **


End file.
